Hope Mikaelson
Niklaus and Hayley's Unborn Baby 'was mentioned in ''The Originals. '''This baby '''will be a member of the Mikaelson Family, the '''Labonair Family, and an unknown Family of Werewolves. History The baby was conceived in the episode Bring It On. It has been revealed that the baby will be a hybrid and also part witch. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In the episode The Originals, The witch Sophie revealed that the werewolf Hayley was in fact pregnant with Klaus' child. She revealed that the baby is one of natures so called "loopholes". She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' wolf half that it was conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the baby and it's mother. Niklaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Hayley and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Elijah, and an exchange from Camille (the brave bartender), he later changes his mind. When Elijah asked him about Hayley and their unborn child, Klaus replied to him that "every king needs an heir". Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah tells Sophie that he believes this child will be a way for Klaus to finally be happy. Sophie is glad he feels that way, as she blackmails him. If he gets Klaus to co-operate with their demands, since Marcel already drove the werewolves from the French Quarter, nobody will have to know of the existence of a hybrid baby. In a later phone conversation with Rebekah, Elijah swears he will not let anything happen to the baby. In[[ House of the Rising Son| House of the Rising Son]], When Rebekah arrives in New Orleans looking for Elijah, she meets Hayley, commenting her "supernatural, miracle baby bump" isn't showing. After a short conversation with Niklaus about the whereabouts of their elder brother, Rebekah takes Hayley to the basement of their house, showing her the coffins, before warning her to get out of New Orleans while she can, because once the baby is born, Niklaus will be "planning a coffin for her." Hayley comments that the witches cast a spell; if she leaves New Orleans, she and the baby will die. Rebekah's words clearly affecting her, Hayley heads to Jardin Gris, inquiring wolfsbane in an attempt to abort the baby. She sits on a bench at night, pouring the poison into a cup of tea, urging herself to drink it. She is about to drink when she hears rustling behind her. Vampires appear in front of her, saying wolves aren't welcome. Hayley, fed up of being told what to do by vampires, tosses the cup at him and attempts to flee. Rebekah suddenly shows up, ripping the heart out of one of the vampire's, and snapping the neck of the other, saving Hayley's life. After Klaus hears of Hayley leaving the house, he berates her and demands to know what she was doing. In a rage, Hayley growls that she wanted to put the baby out of it's misery, a comment which Klaus begins to choke her over, showing he clearly cares for the baby. The day after, Klaus slowly walks into Hayley's room whilst she is supposedly sleeping. He notices the bottle of wolfsbane and sniffs the top. Hayley then tells him that she didn't use it, Klaus asks her why, as she could've been free from "all of this." Hayley says that when she was being attacked, she wasn't just protecting herself, she was protecting her child and she didn't want to let anyone hurt it. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley is walking by the pool at night, and she suddenly looks up to see herself face to face with a wolf. Sabine suddenly appears and tells her that the wolf is drawn to her because of the baby, before telling her that she knows some charms in which can reveal the baby's gender, admitting that it is not really magic that she will be using. Later on, Hayley is lying on a kitchen table with Sabine dangling a pendant over her stomach. She tells her that she thinks it's a girl before suddenly stopping. Hayley says "don't tell me I'm having a mini-Klaus" before Sabine drops the pendant and gasps, repeating the same sentence leaving Hayley confused at her words. Some time later, Klaus walks into the room whilst Hayley is seated on her laptop, and she reveals that she thinks their child is a girl; unseen to her, Klaus smiles at the news. As he leaves, Hayley is seen typing the sentence Sabine repeated onto her laptop. In Girl in New Orleans, Agnes talks Hayley into going to a doctor out in the bayou. The doctor tells Hayley that her child is healthy. Then Hayley is attacked by some witches who attempt to kill her and her baby, but she manages to escape and fight them off, until Rebekah eventually comes to save her. However, they are both then shot, and Hayley goes missing. When Hayley shows up later, she has forgotten what has happened, but believes that a wolf is looking after her, and has killed the witches after her to protect her. Her wounds have also all healed, and is revealed that her own baby has healed her due to it's vampire healing blood, inherited from it's father, Klaus. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnes enacts a plan to kill the child, by using the link between Sophie and Hayley. She uses a cursed object to cause Hayley's temperature to spike rapidly in order to cause a miscarriage. Sophie works with Elijah to lower Hayley's temperature and heart rate, until Davina, through Elijah's machinations, could unwittingly severe the link between Sophie and Hayley, saving the baby's life. In Bloodletting, it is revealed that the baby's blood is capable of turning werewolves into hybrids. However, the hybrids created are sired to its mother - likely due to it and her being one and the same for the time being. Tyler Lockwood kidnaps Hayley, and tries to kill the baby, as he believes that Klaus desires to use the baby to sire a second army of hybrids. Klaus scares him off, however Tyler then goes to Marcel, and informs him of the baby's existence, and that its abilities will prove a threat to the vampire kingdom. In The River in Reverse, Klaus mentions how he believes that his child will grow up calling Elijah father because of the way Hayley adores him and how his siblings don't believe that his intentions toward his own child are pure. He later states that his child is all that matters to him now. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus tells Marcel how the witches forced him to help them take down Marcel by threatening to kill his unborn child. He goes on to mention how at the beginning he didn't care for his own child, but after remembering how Mikael despised him since birth he had a change of heart because he doesn't want to end up being exactly like his father was to him. Elijah also reveals that descendants of Klaus' father are still alive (Cary is a descendant), therefore meaning relatives of the child as well. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, the baby becomes a key part in the plan to complete the Harvest, and so prevent Davina's power from destroying all of New Orleans. Using the fact that the baby is alive, and therefore able to own property, the Original vampires bury and consecrate their mother with Kieran's help and esther becomes a new orleans witch and her powers pass to her only living descendant because new orleans witches practice ancestral magic. So Esther's powers now reside within the baby but can be channelled by Sophie. In Dance Back from the Grave, Elijah bites Hayley so he can use the power of the baby's blood to free Rebekah from a spell cast by Papa Tunde. Personality TBA Physical Appearance TBA Relationships TBA Powers and Abilities As the very first vampire/werewolf/witch tribrid of its kind, this baby has abilities unique to itself : Vampire/Hybrid traits: *'Unique Blood '- Due to his/her status as the first pureblood Hybrid, the baby's blood has a few unique traits; **'Healing '- Theorized by Rebekah, the baby's blood can heal wounds, similar to his/her father, as seen when he/she healed his/her mother, Hayley, due to the fact that both share the same blood. The healing factor of his/her blood appears to be very potent, as the baby is still developing inside of his/her mother's womb. **'Hybrid Creation/Transition '- The baby' blood is capable of transitioning werewolves into hybrids. Due to the Hybrid Curse never having been placed upon it, the hybrid's turned by the baby do not need doppelganger blood to complete their transition. **'Sire Bond '- Hybrids turned by the baby's blood are sired to it, and, by extention, its mother Hayley. *'Invitation' Immunity - Due to the fact that the baby is capable of owning property (something which vampires and hybrids themselves can't do) as confirmed in Après Moi, Le Déluge; it will be immune to the invitation rule which most vampires and hybrids are vulnerable to. Witch capabilities: *'Spell-breaking' - Due to its witch ancestry, the blood of this baby is a potent binding agent which can break convoluted spells. This is shown when it breaks the confinement spell which Papa Tunde put over Rebekah's body to prevent it from being removed. *'Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Divination '- The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Clairvoyance '- The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. **'Mediumship '- The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead. **'Premonitions '- The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry '- The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. **'Sensory '- The practice of psychically detecting the use of magic and the location of the witch. **'Special Psychic Gifts '- Some witches, such as Sophie Deveraux, have special psychic abilities. Sophie claims she has the special gift of detecting whether or not someone is pregnant. '' *'Elemental Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. *'Potion Making '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. Weaknesses *'Vervain '- Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane '- Hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. * 'Needle of Sorrows '- The Needle of Sorrows can kill a child ''in utero by raising the pregnant mother's blood temperature. This weakness will no longer be such once he/she is born. Trivia *Sophie describes the baby as "one of nature's loopholes" in The Originals. *Elijah believes Klaus' child is the key in reuniting his family. *Elijah has sworn to protect the child no matter what. *The child was able to heal Hayley from her injuries sustained in Girl in New Orleans. *Sabine did a test to see whether or not the baby was a boy or a girl, and while it did say girl, she openly admitted that their was no magic behind the test, and that it was just an old superstition, meaning that the gender of the baby is still unknown. *Sabine also had a vision that the child will be the death of all witches. *Due to the baby being half vampire, it is doubtful that she will inherit any magical abilities from her grandmother Esther, assuming that werewolves are even capable of being witches. *In Bloodletting, it was shown that the baby's hybrid blood can turn other werewolves into hybrids, causing them to be sired to Hayley. However, once the baby is born, it is likely that the sire bond will shift to his/her. *The vampires now believe that the baby will be their end, due to Tyler Lockwood informing them that the she will be able to make an army of hybrids that will wipe out the vampiric race, due to hybrids being able to walk in daylight, without the use of a day-walking ring, and kill vampires with a single bite. *The child that Hayley is carrying has both werewolf and vampire genes, due to Hayley being a werewolf, and Klaus being the Original hybrid, half-vampire and half-werewolf. *Klaus believes that if Elijah and Hayley engage in a relationship, the child will grow up to call Elijah father instead of Klaus. *According to Eve, many werewolves have heard about Klaus and Hayley's unborn child, and have come to New Orleans to see this miracle pregnancy for themselves. *Descendants of Klaus' father were revealed to be alive, meaning Klaus has relatives from his paternal side of the family, therefore the child does as well. *As mentioned in'' Après Moi, Le Déluge, the descendants of Esther would be allotted her power due to the consecration of her remains. Thus it is possible that the child will be able to channel the power of Esther. *As the only living descendant of Esther, this child is capable of owning property, something which vampires (including even Original vampires) themselves can't do. This was confirmed in ''Après Moi, Le Déluge; where this fact was used to consecrate Esther's remains at the plantation (the deed to which is held by Hayley), thus enabling the Harvest Ritual to be completed by Sophie (who channeled Esther's power to become a witch elder). *Hayley confirmed in Dance Back from the Grave that the baby is a french quarter witch. The baby has the blood of three species in her, vampire witch and werewolf making her one third of each. *In keeping with the family's status, the baby is an "Original," the first tribrid. Gallery Hayley4x03.PNG|Hayley, the baby's mother Klaususu.png|Klaus, the baby's father 1.gif|''"Niklaus Listen"''!. Klaus and Hayley's Child.jpg|Baby's heartbeat DnSv-uKCLZg.jpg|Klaus in shock Hayley with baby bump.jpg|Hayley and her more noticeable baby bump. Hayley baby bump.jpg|Hayley's Baby Bump References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Labonair Family Category:Witches Category:Hybrids